criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Platinum Night
"Your first assignment can make or break our career. Are you ready? Plot The player is greeted by Sebastian at the Agency Headquarters. But then Faith quickly sends them to a concert to maintain safety of famous singer Aaliyah Abara. During the performence, she sang a mesmerizing song which moved the audience to tears about loving your family. After the concert, when Sebastian and the player went to meet her backstage, she was found lying on the floor, foam coming from her mouth. The team first interrogated Javier Morales, her manager who informed them that all the food was delivered by a certain caterer. The player went to check the restaurent Javier mentioned and interrogated restaurant owner Imani Abebe. She promptly informed them that they could check the restaurant. On checking, they found the victim's phone and the cook's name, Kunto Dlamini who was interrogated. After the autospy was done, Hugo told them that the killer poisoned her with cyanide.Also he found that the killer has an allergy to cinnamon. Ponoma's anaylsis of the phone confirmed that the killer has watched Avengers:Endgame. After hearing that, Faith informed them that she had got access to Aaliyah's house. Searching Aaliayh's house the pair found a pair of glasses and a wine glass. The glasses were revealed to be Reggie Abara's who was Aaliyah's father. When he informed about his daughter's death, he broke down into tears and requested the officer to find the killer. During the analysis, Nritiya confirmed that Cyanide was in this glass too, confirmed the suspicions that Aaliyah had drank from it too. Nritiya also confirmed that the killer eats raspberry cakes. After the information, the player decided to check the backstage again where they found Esekial Wilson"s Super Fan Card signed by the victim. They also found an angry message to the victim and a faded photo. After talking to the Super Fan, the angry message by deciphered by Shen which was from Kunto. Kunto explained to the detectives that once Aaliyah in all her rudeness threw a box of cakes on her. The faded photo was cleared and using the face recognition software found out it was a photo of Imami and Aaliyah. When asked about the photo, Imami replied that Aaliyah and her used to be great friends but due to series of events , their friendship fell apart. Then Faith informed the detectives that Aaliyah's house access was ending in 1 hour. After rushing to Aaliyah's home, they found 3 clues, a photo, a page and a camera. The player saw that the singer took pictures of Javier, her manager quite often. When asked about this he replied that they were dating before her death. Then, the photo was analysed which proved that Reggie was not actually Aaliyah's real father. When Reggie was confronted about it, he just said he might her adoptive father but loved her more than the biological father, but Aaliyah refused to acknowledge that. And the page was put back together, it was a list of Super Fans with Esekial's name encircled. When Esekial was asked about this, he said that this Super Fan thing was actually a fraud to gain money from her supporters. With time ticking, the player and Sebastian returned to the restaurant to gain some more clues to get that the killer was younger than 30 and has AB+ Blood Type. After all the evidence was collected, the killer was revealed to be Imami Abebe. When the dectectives asked her why she killed her, she just said it was a revenge. Her sister was the same age as Aaliyah and was her only family left since her parents died. She then continued that Aaliyah and her sister had to go to the capital, Douala for an audition. Knowing that Imami's sister would beat her, Aaliyah pushed her into a river to drown and die and herself began a superstar. She then bit into a Cyanide Pill and committed suicide. After the case, Faith asked the player to check on their newest joinee, Fatima who was supposed to be arrived yesterday. The player went to the airport where it was revealed that Fatima took a taxi to the restaurant. When they arrived at the restaurant, Fatima's purse was there. After sending it to Ponoma, she tracked down Fatima to the backstage. When they found her, she was tagged as Niefang. The Player sent the tag to Orlando who said that they have to go to Niefang to continue the investigation. Reggie next contacted the player to find Aaliyah's birth certificate. After the player found it, Reggie thanked him and the team attended Aaliyah's funeral and then headed to Niefang and investigate further.... Information Victim: Aaliyah Abara (Found Poisoned Backstage) Murder Weapon: Cyanide Killer: Imami Abebe Suspects Javier Morales Suspect's Profile * The suspect has watched Avengers: Endgame. * The suspect is allergic to cinnamon. * The suspect eats raspberry cakes. Suspect's Appearance Profile * The suspect has AB+ blood type. Imani Abebe Suspect's Profile * The suspect has watched Avengers: Endgame. * The suspect is allergic to cinnamon. * The suspect eats raspberry cakes. Suspect's Appearance Profile * The suspect has AB+ blood type. * The suspect is less than 30. Kunto Dlamini Suspect's Profile * The suspect has watched Avengers: Endgame. * The suspect has eaten raspberry cakes. * The killer is allergic to cinnamon. Suspect's Appearance Profile * The suspect is younger than 30. Reggie Abara Suspect's Profile * The suspect is allergic to cinnamon. Esekial Wilson Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats raspberry cakes. * The suspect is allergic to cinnamon. Suspect's Appearance Profile * The suspect has AB+ blood type. * The suspect is less than 30. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Backstage (New clues: Victim's Body, Flowers) * Fade the flower's card (New Suspect:Javier Morales) * Ask Javier about the flowers(New Crime Scene: Restaurant, New Suspect:Imami Abebe) * Interrogate Imami about the murder. * Investigate Restaurant(New Clues: Victim's Phone, Menu Card) * Reveal the faded name on the menu card (New Suspect: Kunto Dlamini) * Ask Kunto about her dish. * Analyse Phone- Time taken- 4 hours (Attribute: The killer has watched Avengers:Endgame.) * Autopsy of the Body- Time Taken- 6 hours (Attribute: The killer is allergic to cinnamon.) Chapter 2 * Investigate Aaliyah's home (New Clues: Wine Glass, Broken Spectacles) * Put together the spectacles (New Suspect: Reggie Abara) * Ask him about his daughter's death. * Collect New Substance (Clue: Red Substance) * Analyse Red Substance.(Attribute: The killer eats Raspberry Cakes.) * Investigate Food Table (New Suspect: Esekial Wilson, New Clues:Old Photo, Faded Message) * Tell Esekial about Aaliyah's death. (The suspect eats raspberry cakes.) * Recover the message.( Clue:Message in Foreign Language) * Analyse Message. Time taken- 2 hours * Ask Kunto about her angry message. (Kunto eats Raspberry Cakes and is allergic to cinnamon.) * Find the other girl in Aaliyah's photo. * Ask Imami about her friendship with Aaliyah. (Aaliyah eats raspberry cakes, is allergic to cinnamon and has watched Avengers:Endgame. Kunto has watched Avengers:Endgame.) Chapter 3 * Investigate Wine Celler.(Clues Found:Photo, Page and Camera) * Unlock Camera. * Ask Javier about his photo on the victim's camera.(Javier eats raspberry cakes, has watched Avengers:Engame and is allergic to cinnamon.) * Get the photo cleared. * Ask Reggie about Aaliyah's wording.( Reggie is allergic to cinnamon.) * Put the page back together. * Ask Esekial about his name being encircled. (Esekial is allergic to cinnamon.) * Investigate Kitchen Counter.(New Clues:Cyanide Bottle, Aaliyah's Handkerchief) * Get the Flakes from Aaliyah's handkerchief.( New Clue:Blood) * Analyse Blood. (Attribute: The killer has AB+ Blood.) * Get DNA Sample from Cyanide Bottle. (Clue:DNA) * Analyse DNA.(Attribute: The killer is younger than 30.) * Arrest the killer. (Killer Found:Imami Abebe) Additional Investigation * Investigate Restaurant. (New Clue: Fatima's Bag) * Find Fatima's phone to check her Aber Rides. * Analyse Phone. Time taken:7 hours * Investigate Backstage. (Clue:Fatima's Padlock.) * Open the Padlock. * Ask Javier how she got to the backstage. (Reward:20.000 coins.) * Check up on Reggie. * Investigate Wine Cellar. (Torn Paper) * Piece up the Birth Certificate. (Reward: 2 burgers) * Attend Aaliyah's funeral.( Reward: Mourning Dress.) * Move onto the next crime.